Xenon Supply Corp
Based on the planet Actonia, and starting'' in the year 2300, Xenon Supply Corp has been an excellent supplier of weapons and armor. The motto (hinting at a love of exploring) is: Be the tip of the spear of space exploration. Xenon is still in its infancy, but has made many good weapons. '' History James Johnson started Xenon with the goal of providing infantry with a better weapon. When he died, His son then took over the company, which led to Xenon taking a turn for the better. The son, Rick Johnson, was a weapons making genius. He perfected designs that no one else thought was possible. Then, after 60 years at the helm of Xenon Supply Corp, Rick Johnson was killed by cancer. A distant cousin took over, and he has kept the company stable. When the cousin retired due to being inept, Lawrence Johnson took over. The man is a genius. HE perfected new weapons. HE made mech suits. HE made armors worthy of challenging designs by KMS! HE stole the cookie from the cookie strongbox. Lawrence is made for running this company. And he does one heckuva job at it!'' Timeline * 2300: James Johnson gets his first weapon design, the Rigor Mortis to CM against all odds. * 2303: Semi-Shot prototype is concieved. MK.72 "Hotshot", and the Demolitioner are thought of. * 2305: Semi-Shot put into production. MK.72 and Demolitioner are concieved. * 2308: MK.72 and Demolitioner put into production. Xenon had made a name for itself. * 2310: Crusher is concieved. James Johnson's son Rick is born. James is 30 years old. * 2317: Crusher is perfected, and put into production. * 2320: James Johnson hires and trains mercenaries, and makes an army for Xenons safety. * 2322: The wild thing is concieved. * 2324: Koprulu Marine Supply starts. James Johnson fears this will be his greatest competitor. He keeps a watchful eye on them. * 2325: The Angel of Death story inspires James Johnson to make a machinegun to match the story. So, the Angel of Death is concieved. * 2330: Wild Thing Conceived * 2331: James Johnson hires the most feared warrior in the universe, Ghostwolf18, to lead army. * 2332: Contact between SkyrunnerM35 and Ghostwolf18 established. The original zombie assault team begins to form back up. * 2333: Phalanx and SuperSoldier conceived. * 2334: Phalanx finished. SuperSoldier is put on hold when one goes off killing several bystanders. * 2335: Gracchus is found. Only one person is missing from the team. * 2336: SuperSoldier is fixed after a long break in work. It is put on the assembly lines. * 2337: Possible Lead on GoldenAppleNB found. * 2338: GoldenApple is located. It turns out he is the leader of a Terran Marine Force. He joins the team. * 2339: The Team has a special base. If they are needed, it activates a hyper jump that brings them there. It was made in this year. * 2340: James Johnson is murdered. Ghostwolf finds and tortures then kills the spies who did it. * 2342: Ghostwolf goes missing. The rest of the squad are unsure of his location. Xenon continues with business as usual. * 2343: Xenon re-establishes order, and begins work on new weapons. * 2344: Deaths Door is conceived. * 2345: Deaths Door is completed, and production of the weapon begins. * 2346: HVM attacks Actonia, but is repelled. Xenon goes on high alert. * 2347: The team finds Ghostwolf, who was taken prisoner by the Terran Dominion without Skyrunner knowing. Even so, mistrust builds up between Ghostwolf and Skyrunner. * 2348: Ghostwolf and Gracchus meet in secret, with Ghostwolf presenting a possible alliance between the two companies as a result of Xenon's caution against other manufacturers. * 2350: A rebirth of HVM after the war is heard of. Ghostwolf readies his forces once more. * 2351: An unknown message brings Ghostwolf to a new system of planets. Gracchus follows him there, but finds Ghostwolfs soldiers dead or dying, and Ghostwolf heavily injured. A new race of aliens had attacked them. * 2352: Slick is KIA while fighting against the new aliens. A period of mourning is held for the great soldier. Ghostwolf resumes leadership of the squad and leads them in the war effort. * 2353: Ghostwolf and Skyrunner have a formal meeting to settle the uneasiness between the two. Ghostwolf asks SKY to assist his forces in the battle against the new aliens. * 2353: An unknown freight ship crashes into an alien planet spreading the zombie disease to the planet. This makes fighting the aliens even harder as troops now run the risk of getting infected. * 2354: Ghostwolf and Gracchus lead a new campaign against the aliens. Hoping to destroy the home planet of the aliens, Gracchus brings in heavy weaponry. * 2355: Ghostwolf once again goes missing. Xenon decides to stay business as usual. * 2356: A ship that belonged to The UNT drops into orbit around Actonia and opens fire. The ship is shut down via EMP and boarded by Xenon Troops. All the Terran Marines on board were dead, and hostile mercenaries had taken over. After trading fire, the mercenaries are killed and the ship is taken by Xenon. Weapons (work in progress) Assault rifles Sniper Rifles Rocket launchers Machine Guns Pistols Melee FlameThrower SMG's Shotguns Lasers Mech Suits Armors Grenades * Hells Bells * Firecracker * Insta-Freeze * Tag-Alongs Missions * Journey to Hell * Thunderstruck * Helping Koprulu out * Highway to Hell * Between a rock and a very, very hard place * Savin The SAS Misc * Xenon Battleship * Xenon highspeed troop carrier * Xenon hovertank * Xenon Squad Car * Thunder Squadron * Xenon Dark Corp Ammo * .50 Xenon * .75 Xenon * 9mm Xenon * .45 Xenon * 7.62 mm Xenon * .308 Xenon * Shock rounds * Liquid Napalm * Thermal rounds * Freezer round * APAP ROUNDS * HEAP ROUNDS * Hatred Rounds Classes * Xenon Warrior * Xenon Sniper * Xenon Destroyer * Xenon Medic * Xenon General Turrets Credits * All pages by Ghostwolf18 * GoldenApple - is also credited for the help he gave me. Thankyou GoldenApple NB Info about Ghostwolf18: he was a member of the original zombie assault. Team. He is immortal due to nano tech in his body. He is frozen at the age of 27, and is roughly 15,000 years old. (Stolen from Skyrunner) Category:Armor Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Turret Manufacturers Category:Thunderstorm Manufacturer Group Category:Ammo Manufacturers Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Warhawk Enforcer Group